Save Me
by Shuuheifan69
Summary: Spongeob- Peter, Squidward- Edward, Patrick-Rick. Peter loves Edward, but can't be with him since his cousin's staying with him.... and screwing the daylights out of him. Will Edward be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me

Chapter one

Note: All of the characters are humanized, so that means that they have different names, but it'll (possible) make sense.

--- ("Edward's" point of view)

I felt small slender arms wrap around my waist and a small frame lean against my backside.

"Peter, get off me." I told the smaller boy, but I got a giggle instead.

"It's not _Peter, _it's _Spongebob_, remember? We have to go abide our given names when we're working!" Peter said. I didn't answer him, but I grunted so he would stop talking to me. His arms tightened around my waist and snuggled against me.

"Hey Edward, do you like me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's Squidward when we're at work, and no. I don't like you. At all. So get off of me."

Of course he didn't let go, but clung to me even tighter.

"Look, if you don't get off, the other customers are going to see us and look at us funny."

"But we don't have any customers today." The blonde protested. I sighed in defeat. This kid was too clingy. If I just had to deal with him at work, maybe I wouldn't be such a 'grumpy-pants,' or so he called me. But I had to deal with this bubble-blowing idiot at **home**, which meant that I got to see him over the weekends too. What joy.

I felt the blonde boy climb up my back and wrap his legs around my waist while his arms went about my neck, his face resting on my shoulder. How this five-foot boy was able to climb up my backside in such speed was a mystery to me, since I was a full foot (and over) taller than him. He was about five feet exactly, and I was about six foot three. His soft blonde strands brushed against the back of my neck, causing goosebumps to run across my arms.

"Squidward…"

"Yes Spongebob?"

"Can I come over and paint with you?"

Well that caught me off guard.

"….No."

"But why not?"

I was afraid that he might be better than me.

"Because I don't find your company that enjoyable."

"B-But Squidward! I want to paint with you!"

"Why me? Why don't you go blow bubble with Rick?" (Rick=Patrick)

"Because… because I want to be inspired and learn from the best.

I felt my heart melt at that.

"Fine, but you better not distract me or wreck my house… like last time."

--- (End of point of view)

Running his long fingers through his messy turquoise hair the musician scratched down notes on the manuscript paper that was pressed against the stand. His clarinet sat next to him, waiting to be played. The man took a glance over his shoulder to see the blonde sitting quietly in front of the canvas and painting something. Edward gave a slight smile. The boy didn't make a single sound besides sighing or giving a questioning sound. Putting his quill down he stood up and made his way towards him.

"Peter?"

The freckle faced boy turned around and gave him a smile.

"I'm almost done!"

"Let me see."

The older man felt his heart skip a few beats when he set his gaze on the canvas. It was a pair of hands holding a clarinet while playing. Long slender fingers pressing down on sliver keys that sat on the black wood of the instrument.

"It's you." The boy said quietly, a faint blush rouging his freckled cheeks.

"This… it seems a bit like impressionism… you know my hands don't look like that when I'm playing." Edward said flatly.

"Yes they do."

"No, they don't."

"I've seen you play! And they **do** look like that!" Peter argued. The two locked eyes for a moment. Maroon orbs clashing against gentle blue irises. Of course the blue ones were the first to look away, unable to keep a strong gaze for a long time period unlike the maroon orbs.

"… Do they really look like that?"

The boy looked up with a surprised expression.

"… Yeah, they do. And I don't want to be rude, but you don't look anything like your self portraits."

"What? Did I make myself too handsome?" He asked with sarcasm dripping off of his voice. Peter shook his head before setting the paint down and standing up, his hands gently clasping the older man's face.

"You're not drawing yourself handsome enough."

Edward was taken aback. Not handsome _enough_? Was this kid on something? … Or he could be **onto** something. The hands on his cheeks pulled him back to reality when he felt them let go and slide around his neck.

"Edward, please don't hate me."

His voice broke as he let tears fall. The older man was stunned. How did it all lead into this? First they were sitting in his house on the second floor, then he walked over to the boy and looked at his painting, then they began to argue, and then he made the boy cry. Edward gave a distressed sigh as he picked the boy up, walked into his bedroom as set him down on the mattress. Of course Peter didn't let go, he clung to the front of his shirt and continued to sob.

"Peter, stop crying."

He didn't stop.

"Oh c'mon Peter, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for making you cry."

He still wouldn't stop.

"Spongebob Squarepants, you better stop crying or else I won't be at work tomorrow."

That got him to stop.

"You… you won't hate me, right?" He asked. Edward nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

This got the boy to break into a grin.

"Then kiss me."

"Wha-"

"If you don't hate me, then prove it."

"Hold on, just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I **love** you, far from it!"

The smaller boy shook his head.

"You either hate something or love something, no in between."

"But that's unfair- ah…"

The older man was hushed silent when he felt the smaller boy's hands take the front of his short and pull him into a gentle kiss. His soft lips pressed lovingly against his own, and almost got him to lose control. After what felt like beautiful eternity Peter let go, a blush rouging his cheeks and his innocent blue irises cast downward.

"Thanks Edward… I, I guess I should get going and feed Gary. See you tomorrow." He said before sliding off the bed and making his way downstairs and out the door. The said man just stood there, unable to take in what just happened. After a few minutes he ran his fingers through his tangled hair before falling face flat on his mattress.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me.

Chapter two

---

It was about five in the morning when there was a loud banging coming from downstairs. It took the blonde a few moments to wake himself up and register what was going on.

"mmnhfmn… who could be at the door… at –yawn- … at such an hour…?" The boy grumbled as he stumbled out of bed. He knew it wasn't Rick; the guy was at his work place and doesn't comeback unless it's a Monday, Wednesday, Friday or the weekend. But he sometimes worked on Sundays too. Anyway, whoever was at the door was either in a rush to get in, or just easily angered since the knocking/banging was growing louder and harder. Once the boy got to the front door and unlocked it, it swung open and hit the poor blonde on the forehead, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his rear.

"nFu?"

Of course he couldn't think straight, being sleepy and being struck in the head makes thinking quite difficult, but the fog in his head cleared as soon as he heard that voice.

"If it isn't my favourite cousin: little boy Peter."

"Cousin… Black Jack?"

The said man smiled and invited himself in, tossing his suitcase aside in some random direction.

"I just got my ass outta jail and need a place to stay. You wouldn't mind if I crashed at your place for the time being, right?"

His breath was slow and dangerous, voice dripping with venom. The lithe blonde shuddered and nodded with his eyes cast down; he wouldn't be able to bear the eye contact.

"o-of course cousin Black Jack… why wouldn't I?"

The man gave a horrendous laugh and grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him over to the couch, setting him on his lap.

"Pete, you still scared of me?"

The boy couldn't answer; he was in a state of trepidation that left him unable to speak. Jack merely gave a sigh and began to run his hands through his tangled black locks.

"I know! Why don't we play a game?"

Peter looked up at this.

"A… a g-game…?"

"Yeah…" A sly smile crept up his lips. "Why don't we play a game at the end of every week or so? And every game would have the same rules, but a different theme each time."

The boy looked up with curious blue irises and Jack smiled. His cousin was always so cute… he licked his lips.

"Maybe we can start right now, what do you say?"

"Of course! Lets!" The boy said happily, no longer scared. Jack chuckled at this, it was a wonder how he could change faces so fast.

"Then why don't we start out like this: You and I are in a police station, you're being body checked by me."

"How is the ending going to be?"

"That's a surprise."

"But-"

"No buts, now let me check you; you're under arrest for the time being."

The boy giggled as he felt his cousin's hands roam about his body, it tickled so much! He had to stifle the laughs and bite down on his bottom lip as his hands ran up and down.

"Hmm… seems like there's nothing here, so I'll go underneath."

"Wha-Aghn!"

The boy gave a soft cry and let his eyes roll back and back arch as he felt his cousin's warm hands run across his skin. His head became dizzy and his body was seeming to feel warmer than usual.

"C-cousin… black Jack…?"

"Hm?"

"Do-ah- they… ngh… really check you…. Like this, at-ahn!- a police… station?"

The older man smiled a sly one before leaning over and kissing his blonde cousin's sweet lips.

"Of course, I just got outta jail, remember? This is how they do things."

"Ahn… fu…but… I…I'm starting to… feel funny…"

"That's how you're supposed to feel." Jack murmured as he undid the buttons on his night shirt and began trailing kisses down his soft body, Peter shuddered and grasped his shoulders for support, the room was becoming **really** warm… maybe even too warm for him to handle. He began to writhe around, back arching and toes curling, legs shaking as they wrapped themselves around his waist, Jack gave a faint smile as he undid the strings of Peter's pants and gently pulled them down, revealing his covered arousal. Almost immediately the older man grabbed it and gave it a hard squeeze, earning a cry from the virgin blonde. The boy was too easy to control, and that was what made everything a bit more fun for the raven-haired crook.

Once he was satisfied with Peter's reactions, he began to thrust his palm up and down which only got the smaller boy to hold on tighter and buck his hips subconsciously.

"Geez… you came already…" Jack murmured as he coated his fingers in the slick substance. Once his fingers were dripping with the boy's secretions, he set the boy down on his backside and spread his legs apart, earning a questioning look from his cousin, but instead of answering him with words, he pushed a finger in. Peter took in a ragged breath of air and fisted the fabric of the couch, or whatever that was in his reach. His legs shook as the finger violated him even more, poking and prodding. He gasped and gave guttural moans, what he was feeling now was too much to put into words, it was vile and… and… and so _different_ from what he would usually do or feel, but in the other hand-

"Like what you feel Pete?"

The said boy could only nod his head weakly. The out-of-jail criminal smirked at this and added the second finger without warning, earning a surprised –and aroused- gasp. It wasn't like him to be so gentle, but then again, it **was** going to be the boy's first, he ought to do things right or he'll be dealing with hell later. Then, scissoring his fingers and earning more aroused cries from his virgin cousin, he slid the third finger in and pushed all three digits deep inside. The blonde's grasp on his shoulders tightened as he bit down a cry. Tears began t form at the corners of his eyes before pooling and falling down his freckle flushed cheeks.

"Ah… wha… what are you… doing…?"

Jack shuddered when he saw him open his eyes; gentle blue irises glazed over in arousal and pain… he wanted to thrust into the boy and make him scream, but he would have to be gentle… just a little more and he would be able to fruck with him.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered as he kissed him fully on the lips, Peter closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in his black strands, bringing them closer. Jack smiled as he pulled away, the kiss sounding with a small pop. Then he pulled the three out before pulling his own pants down and taking out his arousal, rubbing the tip against the boy's entrance.

"Ah-n-no! Jack… wait, what-" Peter gave a broken cry as his cousin pushed himself inside, tearing at his entrance and making him bleed (but only slightly.) Jack shuddered again when he felt Peter's walls tighten around him and clamp down at the base of his cock. He was so hot inside, it was so much better than a girl's. Pushing himself even further, he held it there before pulling it out and slamming it back into him, hard. He couldn't hold back any more, he wanted his cousin and he wanted him **now**.

Peter's cheeks were drenched with the flood of tears, his voice unable to make its way from his throat. His lower part of the body was starting to become numb, and soon hot pleasure took over, dulling his senses. The tears stopped, and his voice slid out in groans and murmured moans. Something tight was coiling in the pit of his belly, growing hotter and tighter as his frucker picked up his pace, slamming into him almost painfully. And just as Jack hit something inside him that made him see stars the pressure burst, the secretions from before spilling out and making him and Jack sticky. With a few more thrusts he felt the older man release into him, the warm milk seeping throughout his nether regions and getting him to shudder.

"Fuck… you're too good." He heard him whisper as he pulled himself out, cum leaking out from his torn entrance. Jack gave a sigh as he collapsed over him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Peter gave a soft breath out as well, his eyes closing. The weight on him wasn't suffocating, it felt nice. 'I wonder what it would feel like with Edward…'

---


	3. Chapter 3

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me

Chapter three

---

_ring ring ring_

The phone…

_ring ring ring_

The ringing rang through his head, making it harder to think. Where was he?

_ring ring ring_

The weight above him was terribly suffocating. He could breath, but it wasn't easy. He listened to the air, noticing the ceased ringing. Gently, he struggled and pushed himself off on whatever he was lying down on, thus removing the weight from him and breathing in a lungful of air.

"Pete…."

The said boy looked weakly behind him, only to see his out of prison cousin grumbling incoherent things on the couch.

"Cousin… Black, Jack…" He murmured. Deciding to go upstairs and take refuge in his bed, he pushed himself to his feet, but cried out as pain shot from his lower body and penetrated through his flesh.

Why couldn't he move?

Why was he here? And with his brutal cousin none the less.

_"Fuck, you're too good."_

Peter shivered, that's right, his cousin came in the middle of the night and did something to him. That, that 'game' in which involved him and Jack, with Jack hurting him in 'new and improved' methods. The blue-eyed boy lay his head down as tears began to stream. Why did he have to be picked on so much? Couldn't Jack have gone to Stanley's place or, or Uncle Sherman?

_ring ring ring_

Ah, the phone. Peter pulled himself to where the shell phone sat on the small table, and then pushed himself up against the wall, high enough to grab the device and press the speaking button.

"Hello?"

"Spongebob! Where are ye boy?"

The employee gave a pained cry. "Mr. K-Krabs?"

"Spongebob, you're two hours late, what're ye doin'?"

"Ah, I, I don't think I can – Mnng – come in today…"

"And why not?"

"I… I can't move… and my cousin's here, I need to take, take care of him."

He could hear his boss grinding his teeth from the other line, then a sigh, and them another moment of teeth grinding.

"Fine! But I'm letting you go for this _one_ time boy, _one_. So don't get too used to it!" He barked. Peter gave a weak nod, but then remembered that they were on landline, and not face to face.

"Y-Yes sir, thank you."

The end of the call sounded with a soft click as he put it on its isolated table. Giving a long sigh, he let his body fall limp against the wall.

"So, Mr. Krabs is the name of your boss?"

Peter's skin gave an icky prickle as he turned around, his cousin was smirking at him with a satisfied face.

"Y-you're, awake…"

The other's smirk grew. "You look so innocent…" He murmured, his eyes gliding up and down his body. "Even after what I did to you last night, you still look like a complete virgin, even the _air_ around you is still virgin."

Peter brought his legs closer together and wrapped his arms around himself, resting his head in his knees.

"You…"

"Hm?"

"What you did, last night, what, what exactly was it?"

He could feel his cousin's eyes burning holes into him.

"What, what do you _mean_ 'what exactly was it?'? I fucked you good n' hard. Shoved mine into you."

"But, what, _why_?" He asked again, raising his flushed face and locking eyes with him. The raven-haired crook seemed at a loss of words for a moment, but then just gave a tired sigh and pulled his face down with a hand.

"You… I've been in prison for a long time Pete, I needed something to screw."

With that said, Jack look a careful glance at the younger boy, only to find him surprised.

"So, you weren't trying to hurt me?"

"Well, not intentionally."

It was Peter who gave a sigh this time. "M'kay, I guess… that's okay then. Well, I need to get upstairs, so see you." He said as he pushed himself to his feet, but he foolishly forgot about the pain and gave another cry as he crumbled to his feet. Jack scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, that was your first time… guess there's no helping it."

"Helping what–ah!" Peter gave a startled noise and clutched onto Jack's bulky shoulders as he picked him up.

"Wait, what're you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs, you can't walk on your own, right?" He said as he trudged his way to the round staircase and made his way to Peter's bedroom. The blonde boy said nothing, but rather held onto his supporter wondering how his brutal relative could have a decent side to him. 'Well, we all have a number of faucets which can pour out different parts of our personality.' A voice said in the back of his head. 'But, but this is Black Jack, it doesn't make sense. He wouldn't do something nice unless he…' A terrifying possibility came to mind. 'Unless he wants something…'

"Here we are." Jack said, kicking open the door and snapping the blonde boy out of his thoughts. The thuggish cousin made his way over to the bed and just dropped Peter on to it, earning himself a torn note from the smaller boy.

"Well, hope you feel better." He said as he walked out of the room, and just as he was at the door way, he turned around.

"Can't wait for next week, especially since you owe me one now."

---

Spelling mistakes, grammar errors and typos beware.

---


	4. Chapter 4

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Chapter four

---

There was something off.

Not that he didn't like it, but, it just didn't fit into place.

Peter (or _Spongebob_ rather) wouldn't stay home from work, he was a workaholic… but then again, the kid had so many eccentricities it was hard to tell whether he was mentally fucked or, something else.

But it was nice to get some quiet around him at work. Usually it would be the two of them, standing and him having his last nerve tested.

"Mr. Squidward!"

The said employee turned his head to his right and saw none other than his boss, standing in front of his door and looking krabby as ever, and as always.

"Yes, Mr. _Krabs_?" Edward said, straining the old man's last name to imply that he still did not believe that it was real (though the old man claimed that that was his real name).

"I want you to check up on Spongebob, it's not like him to miss out on a work day, especially the first of the week."

"Why me?"

"You live next door to him. Don't have your pants in a bunch about it."

"Can't you do it Mr. Krabs? You've got legs too."

The boss looked at him with squinted eyes. "Arrg, is that any way to talk to your employer?"

"Okay, okay. I'll take a look. But I'm not doing anything if he's sick or something; you're not paying me for it and I don't need more work for myself."

"Reasonable. Now carry along, there's no point in having the restaurant open when there's no fry cook."

---

Walking down the usual street I gave a sigh. It was nice to be out on a nice day, getting home early from work, no Peter, feeling the breeze, no Peter, having more time with my clarinet, and no Peter. I grinned at the thought as I walked into to local supermarket. Going into the canned foods section I grabbed two cans of canned bread and made my way tot he register. My mind veered towards the blonde squirt, honestly, how could someone be so weird? I shook my head and cleared all thoughts of him. I didn't want to ruin my decent day just by thinking trivial things.

"That'll be $4.09 sir."

"Here you go."

"Here's your change."

Once cent. Ha, I could buy a gumball with this. Walking over to the gumball machine I put the coin in ad turned the crank.

_Clank._

Out fell a green gumball into my awaiting hand. Maybe I could give his to Peter when I see him. Hn. I turned around to make my way out of the store, only to collide with another person.

"Ow! Hey, watch where, you're… going?"

A tall guy, a _really_ tall guy stared down at me. He had a mop of black hair and a jean jacket with the sleeves torn off, showing his overly muscular arms. I managed to get to my feet and mumble an apology before making a run for it.

Who was that guy? Surely not a Bikini Bottom resident, there was never a guy like that here. I gave a shudder. Never did I want to see him again. After what seemed like five minutes I reached my house, glance over at the house to my right I saw the orange house sitting quietly by itself.

"Is Peter really sick? Or did he just call in sick ad go fishing… Hm." The thought irritated me. Why should he be having fun while _I_ was working? Suddenly feeling cross, I made my way towards the orange house and rapped n the door. Usually there would be a sing song version of 'who is it?', but today there was nothing.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

I could feel my blood pressure rising as I turned the knob and made my way in…. wait, the door was open? That's odd, Peter would never leave his door open despite his stupidity, something must be going on.

"Peter?" I called out. "Peeteeer! Answer me!"

No answer again.

"Hn, he must be upstairs then." I grumbled, making my way further into the house and up the stairs. I don't know why, but he has his walls sound proofed. Why did he sound proofed his walls, I have no idea, just another one of his crazy schemes. I reached the last step of the spiral stair case and pushed open the wooden door, only to see a blonde head poking out from under the purple and yellow flower oriented covers.

"Peter?" I asked. He really didn't look too good. I walked over to his and gently took the covers off of him. Only to find him stark naked with hickies all over his body.

---

Short chapter, I'm sorry! But I wanted to end it there, and I didn't know how I could make it longer.

Spelling errors grammar mistakes and typos beware! Reviews are always loved too.

---


	5. Chapter 5

---

I don't own anything

Chapter five

---

He wasn't sure if what he saw was real or not, but after a brief moment he reached over to the limp body and gently caressed the other's cheek with the back of his palm. The skin felt smooth against his own skin. Smooth and warm. His knuckles brushed over the freckles that decorated his face and drifted over to his lips. He pulled away.

He was real.

The conscience man gave a shudder, letting his eyes roam across the boy's pale body, littered in purple and pink hues.

What had happened?

"Peter?" He called out, his hand nearing his face once more, cupping a single cheek. He got a murmur in reply, but nothing else. The older man shook his head. This explained why the blonde couldn't make it to work today. Suddenly, he felt something rub against his ankles. Shrieking in silence, he jumped out of his skin and landed on his rear.

"Meow…"

It was only Peter's cat, Gary. The teal cat gave him a look before jumping up on its owner's bed and curling next to him. Edward could only give it a flat glance before helping himself up. He had to do something about this. And just when he reached for the phone, he heard the front door slam.

Shit.

Heavy footsteps pounded against the stairs as he dashed to the nearest hiding place that was sensible. The closet. He closed the door only to an extent so he could peer out from a slight crack. The door opened, revealing a man with a denim jacket with torn off sleeves, showing his muscular arms. Edward swallowed hard. 'That guy… from the supermarket, why is _he_ here?' The artist watched as the older man made his way towards the sleeping boy.

"Hey, Pete, wake up."

He gave a turn, but no real reply. A sly smile crept through his lips.

"Peter…" He whispered, drawing his face closer and brushed his lips against the shell of his ear. Peter gave a shiver, his face rouging. The older man gave a smirk before kicking off his boots and climbing on top of him. Gary gave him a nasty hiss but was pushed off of the bed without a second glance.

"Oi, it's time for you to wake up." He cooed gently, almost _too _gently. His right hand set on his shoulder and the other on his hip while his lips ghosted over the skin of his slender neck. Edward wasn't sure if he should just make a run for it or look away.

"Ah… Cousin… Black, Jack?" Peter murmured, opening his eyes. The man hovering over him smiled and dipped in to kiss him. The blonde gave a distasteful expression, but didn't let a sound come out. Edward who was behind the door felt a knot form in his belly.

Cousin?

_That_ was Peter's _cousin_?

And was it his _cousin_ that was responsible for Peter's physical condition?

"A-ah! Wait, no, please! Black Jack, I-I have to go to work tomorrow!" Peter cried, trying his best to push away the brute who began to suck on his collar bone. He looked up with a look in his eyes, making the other two shiver

"Fine, I'll let you go for now, but tonight when I get back I'll hit that spot of yours so hard you'll be begging me not to stop."

"Y-You're going somewhere?"

"Yeah, got some business at the Salty Spatoon." He said as he got off and pushed his shoes back on.

"See you tonight." He said, dipping down and kissing his forehead before leaving. Peter watched his back until it disappeared out of view and buried his head into the pillow. Muffled sobs sounded in the room, making the boy seem weaker then he ever was. When the older man was sure that the thuggish cousin was out of the house he crept out of the closet.

"Peter?" He called softly.

The boy turned around, only to see his tall neighbor standing in front of his storing space.

"E-Edward?" He asked through a shaky voice, half happy and half horrified to see his beloved. The other made his way towards him and began wrapping him up in his thin blankets.

"Edward, w-what are you doing? W-why are you h-here?"

"Mr. Krabs got me to check up on you since you weren't here today, and when I came you didn't answer, so I let myself in. And right now I'm getting you out of here." He said as he scooped up the small blonde and made his way downstairs. Running out of the door he made his way to his house. Opening the door while having both of his hands full he kicked to door shut and ran upstairs and into his bedroom. Panting and out of breath, he gently set the boy down and sat on the edge of the bed. Peter wriggled his head and shoulders out, his hands grasping the front of the blankets.

"… So you saw everything…" He said, his voice disappointed. Edward could only look away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Your cousin… How long has he been here?"

"He got here yesterday."

"So… all of this just started _yesterday_?" He asked, getting a nod in reply. "Well, how long is he going to stay?"

"I… I don't know, he didn't say when he was going to leave."

"Oh god…" 'This is going to become one hell of a problem. And if it isn't bad enough, what will I do when that bozo finds out that I took Peter from the house? Shit.'

"Um, Edward? What's going to happen from now on?"

The older (?) man turned his face towards the blonde, giving him a look that said he didn't know himself. "I have no idea, but I don't think you should be walking around or going to work; it'll be too risky. Just stay indoors for now."

The boy gave a pout, but didn't say anything. It was probably the smartest thing to do for the moment. But then what? What if the jerk didn't leave and just stayed in the house, waiting for the boy to wander home? Edward gave a distressed sigh.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go get my clothes?"

"Wha– No! What did I just say?"

"But he said he wouldn't be back until tonight, that's more than enough time to run over and get a few clothes."

"No."

"But–"

"NO."

"…. Then what should I do? I can't hang around in my blanket."

The taller worker stood up and strode over to his dresser. Crouching down and opening the lowest drawer he rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a long shirt that had a rusty brown colour to it. It was obviously one of his shirts, but something seemed off about it.

"Here, wear this." He said dryly, throwing the balled up shirt to the blonde who had wriggled out of the bundle and caught it with both hands. Opening it up he pulled it over his head; it fit perfectly around his body, but it stopped around his mid thighs and the sleeves went down to his elbows.

"That one shrunk around the circumference when I left it in the dryer, but it didn't shorten (which was really weird). Well, I thought it would be a waste if I threw it out, so I kept it." He said, answering Peter's unstated question. The younger boy's cheeks rouged as he cast his eyes downward.

"Thanks… for taking me away from there." He said as he traced circles on the sheets with the tip of his fore finger.

The other cast him a side glance with a raised eyebrow before going through his drawers again. "No problem. We're neighbors, we should help each other out."

Peter couldn't help but give a small giggle at this. The artist was constantly trying to get rid of him or get as far away from his as possible, and now he was keeping him locked in his house for the other's safety. Some things didn't make sense, but it only made the boy love him more.

"Hmm, I don't think I have any pants that could fit you, and I'm not letting you wear any of my trunks, so for now you'll have to bear with the shirt. Just use the blanket as a skirt or something." He said, waving his hand dismissively. The younger boy giggled behind two hands.

"Thank you Edward."

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can I use another one of your canvases? I want to paint something."

---

A/n: is it 'Salty Spatoon' or 'Salty Spittoon?'

---


End file.
